The Reality of Things
by JJTHENOOB
Summary: What do you want me to tell you its a story thats kinda weird im bad


The reality of things

This is my disclaimer I don't own any one but my character everyone else belongs to whoever made them just an up date don't be homo and try to sue. This is for kungfu panda if you couldn't guess that then I don't know what to tell you.

Its only been a couple of months since that fat bastard got me with his tricks, but to me its felt like years, an eternity even. Me Tai Lung can you believe it trapped in this hell hole, they called it purgatory but it feels more like hell. They said I couldn't go to either heaven or hell until I've served my sentence of a hundred years, no way am I waiting that long. My punishment was to be trapped in a little circle of light that speeds my mind up I'm aging a thousand years a second in my mind but my body's only gotten a few months older, I cant take it any more.

I've observed there guards and leader they seem to be a little too relaxed if you ask me since the only thing holding me here is my own slow body. If I could just get a hold of one of the guards then I would be able to get out. The leader, Grim Reaper I think they called him, won't let many of them by my cage. He knows I'm dangerous just like every one else in my sector. My neighbor I could see a name tag he's called Hitler, the man on my other side's name is Robotnik I don't know either of them and don't care. I know most of this from my main guard another guard who is not as easy to control called him dumbass then called him K. Wag. I'll guess his name is the later not the first.

He is an imbecile like his friend, JJ, he's called, dangerous one that one is #2 only to the Grim Reaper himself, says, he is the Dumb Ass. He willingly gives me all the information I ask even the only way out and how to use a grim guard weapon takes a long time to train in. He keeps getting closer to my cage everyday today is the day I will escape.

Here comes my friend now he's starting to talk about something I don't listen I wait, and as expected he leans a little to close and part of his Navy Blue kimono enters the circle. Its only centimeter big but its good enough. I grab it and as expected K. Wag pulls back pulling me out with him. I have my normal strength back I can move freely; before K. Wag can react I grab his throat and crush his tracheal. Then I take his sword and run to the Left. Thank you Dumb Ass because of you I know the exact door to take to get back to my dimension and away from yours.

I take a left then a right avoid the open door to my left Guard rec room not good I think one of them saw me just a little further….. There it is the dimensional hole all I have to do is jump through and…

Now we come to the peaceful valley were Po and the Furious Five live. The furious five were having an R & R day everyone just chilling now that there main adversary was killed a giant party was thrown for Tai Lungs destruction. "The food was great that day to" thought Po aloud. "What are you talking about moron" I replied from my perch on the roof, I was sun basking. "Nothing Tigress just thinking of Tai Lung and how things are just boring with out him" Po replied. "I know we ain't got any challenge any more with out him" replied monkey hanging up side down from a branch by his tail. "Guys we should seriously stop talking about him like that" whispered Snake in the shade of the tree monkey hung in. "What for Snake its not like he'll come back we found his body dead and gone thats all that left of him" replied Crane from a pond to the left of the tree. "Lets stop with the trivial talk ok everyone, and anyways you never know Speak of the Devil and the devil may co…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because right then a giant hole opened in the sky and a flaming ball fell to earth landed in the middle of town. "Move five MOVE!!!" I yell.

We arrive at the impact point a few minutes after the impact. The crater it made is still smoking and nothing was damaged except the ground it hit. "No building is on fire the crash was contained whatever it wa …" Mantis didn't get to finish his sentence because something stirred in the crater and was climbing toward the edge closest to us. We all dropped in to fighting stance ready for anything, but nothing could prepare us for what came out of that crater. "Hello Failed Five how are my adversaries today" said a familiar voice that couldn't be there.

"No your dead we killed you" stammers Po as Tai Lung emerges from the smoke half the skin on his face missing. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint but being in purgatory wasn't to fun so I decided to come pay a visit to my favorite six people in all the dimensions" he replies as the skin on his face regrows and he looks brand new not even a scar. He pulls a broad sword from behind his back and swishes it around with one hand "I also wanted to show you guys my new toy" he disappears for a second then reappears amongst all of us. "Now who's first" he asks, no one can respond were still surprised to see him here at all.

"No volunteers fine then the teacher will have to pick one" he slashes at Po and cuts a huge gash straight across his chest. Po falls to the ground that wakes the rest of us up and we attack him. Snake grabs his feet as monkey and I attack his mid section and crane and mantis attack the head. We knock him down and pin him "ha you're not so tough" I laugh he then slashes me from my right hip to my left arm.

I fall down and the rest is kind of blurry I watched the rest get beat in a stop play kind of way then I saw Tai Lung try to walk away. So I stood up "hey I'm not dead get back here" more from blood loss than bravery I dropped in to tiger stance and waited for him. "Ha this wont even be a challenge" he says as he walks up knocks my feeble attacks away kicks me down then try's to drive his blade through my heart. I grab the blade and try to push it back but he has more strength than I do and is slowly edging towards my heart.

I look up right as my strength is about to give, please let it be a quick death, is all I can think when all of a sudden I see another hole in the sky then a Navy blue flash and the pressure on my hands weakens. I look down to see that Tai Lungs Sword arm is now missing and so is his sword. "What the he…" Tai Lung tried to say. "Missing something prisoner" said an unknown voice from the top of a building. "Want me to lend you a hand ha" Said a man in a Navy Blue Kimono with a sheathed katana, and a black skull head band. He has tan smooth skin and dish water blonde hair and is standing on top of the nearest building holding both Tai Lungs sword and Hand. "NOT YOU WHY YOU!!!" was all Tai Lung could scream.

"The boss decided to give you special attention because you killed one of his men" the stranger said "and the names JJ not you" he said. He threw Tai Lungs sword back to him "now defend your self" JJ said. Tai Lung let the sword fall on the ground and just stared at him. "I couldn't kill you unarmed, it'd leave a bad taste in my mouth" Tai Lung just stared a little more then he reacted by grabbing me and throwing me by my throat at him. I flew for a bit then I just stopped. With the very little I could see I could see him catch me then set me down he looked at me with what looked to be pity, sadness, something in his eyes. He pulled a bottle out of his robe then pored something in my mouth and on my gash I started to feel better almost instantly.

Then he stood up and started talking to Tai Lung "You did a number on these guys" he said with an evil smile "Just a shame I wasn't there to see, no ones ever been able to use a guards sword other than a guard himself you must be pretty powerful pity I have to kill you know you could probably have become really powerful learned how to use the sword to full power like mine" he then pulls out a katana that at the has a scythe like blade the pointing the opposite direction as the blade. "Now watch closely for this is only going to last a second" he holds the sword up with the point of the scythe almost touching his nose. The scythe tip starts to grow and starts to cut a slash on his nose he drags it away really fast and grabs the blade then magically the blade and scythe separate and he now has a hollow gash down the middle of the blade and a scythe in the other hand. "meet Fear and Decay they are my second form of sword as yours has to" he then disappears and reappears right in front of Tai Lung and chops off his left arm then brings the scythe up across his chest. Almost instantly the air is filled with a putrid smell of rotting flesh. "My sword and scythe can make you rot right inside your shoes in a matter of seconds it's not your fault your just not good enough to beat me" he says as Tai Lung falls to the ground.

He walks over to the other members of the furious five and dumps a little of that substance into there wounds as well. They instantly start to revive and breathe again. I can stand now; I get up and start to walk towards this JJ character. "What is that stuff your using" "its concentrated soul juice it will heal any wound inflicted by a soul weapon" he replies he's gotten everyone but Po by now and he's already covered most of the wounds. The smell of putrification increases. "How long will that smell linger" I ask. "It will leave as soon as I do" he replies "which I will do shor…" he's done healing Po and has stood up when Tai Lung Appears behind him and slashes, with the sword in his mouth at JJ "look out!" I yell. JJ leans to the side and the blade misses but cracks the black ceramic head band on his head.

A large explosion goes off that throws me and Tai Lung backwards, I bounce off a wall and land on the ground. By the time I get back up Tai Lungs gone and JJ is standing up but… he's different he has fur and all his clothes are gone except a pair of gray sweat pants and his katana and sheath. He now looks like a Gray wolf with dirty blonde hair on his head.

I run over to him "JJ are you okay" "what's your name" he asks in a weak raspy voice. "Tigress, why what's wrong" "I'm going to have to stay here for a while"; he says then falls over passed out. "I get the feeling that this could get strange" I say. When the rest of the Five wake up they walk over and look at the now out cold JJ then come over to me. "What is he" is all there first questioning. "I don't know but apparently we need to take care of him because he's our new friend, take him to the Jade temple well ask him questions when he wakes up."


End file.
